


The Only Thing In My Mind is You

by broikawa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, happ borth to the best blue boy, i hope he's having a good day, its p soft and is there a plot?? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa
Summary: At midnight on your 17th birthday, you know nothing but your name, and coordinates to your soulmate.Lance is lucky; his soulmate is close. But will the person be an unexpected certain somebody?





	The Only Thing In My Mind is You

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S MY SON'S BIRTHDAY I FEEL LIKE A PROUD PARENT  
> anyway enjoy some soft klance soulmate au on this beautiful july day

Lance's eyes opened quickly, as if someone had poured water on him, or he had woken up from a dream.

He looked around; _where am I?_ he wondered, not being able to recall anything about himself except for his name. He blinked, adjusting his eyes just enough to make out the shapes of the furniture in the room. He looked around again for something, anything, to help him figure out where he was. A cellphone was on the table beside the bed, and he reached for it. The time was 12:03, the date displayed was July 28th. _It's my birthday_ , he remembered suddenly.

The image of a window from the outside of a house passed through his mind, along with a series of numbers. _Coordinates?_ he wondered, turning the phone back on and typing the password without a second thought. He keyed in the numbers, and was right; they were coordinates. And, the location wasn't far from where he was.

His mind seemed to whisper to him to go in that moment, and two minutes later he was tip-toeing down the steps and out the front door.

He felt odd, walking down the road away from what he assumed was his house, wearing pyjama pants, sneakers, and a jacket at twelve in the morning. But his curiosity was getting the better of him, and he was dying to know what was at this house. The place was only a fifteen minute walk, according to the phone.

Three minutes into his journey, he got a text, from a contact whose name was "the Hunk."

the Hunk: happy birthday dude!!!

He knew three things: his name was Lance, it was his birthday, and he had to get to this house. But why? Why didn't he remember anything else? He stopped and leaned on a nearby tree, typing in a reply.

You: uh, thanks.. do you know why i don't remember anything?  
the Hunk: oH right haha  
the Hunk: i'm assuming you already have your coordinates?  
You: yeah.  
the Hunk: in short, they're coordinates to your soulmate. you need to find them before you can get your memories back.

Soulmate? Was that even scientifically possible? He decided not to question it; there was already a lot of information to process as it was.

You: oh wow. okay.  
the Hunk: yeah.. i was one of the lucky ones because shay was really close.  
You: mine's really close too. fifteen minutes from my house.  
the Hunk: are you already on your way?  
You: yep.  
You: can i ask.. who are you, exactly?  
the Hunk: OH i'm hunk, your best friend!  
the Hunk: you'll tell me who they are when you get your memories back, right?  
You: of course. you are (apparently) my best friend. have a good night.  
the Hunk: you too!

_Soulmate, huh?_ he thought, going back to the map and continuing to walk. He started to think about who they could be, and what they might look like. _What if I already know her?_ he wondered, but the thought didn't seem to fit right. He couldn't place why, and he'd rather just get to this house than think about it.

Walking outside alone at that late hour felt weird, especially when you have no memories. He was thankful he was able to find the house quickly.

Lance looked up at the house, quickly being able to tell which window was the one that was floating through his mind. He felt something, like an aura, or a buzz. _This is definitely it_ , he thought. He figured ringing the doorbell was easier and safer than scaling the wall, so he looked over at the house one last time before walking over to the front door. A moment later, he heard footsteps walking down the stairs, and the person inside unlocked and opened the door.

The first thing his mind told him to say was: "Oh, it's you."

"What do you want, dumbass? It's, like, twelve in the morning." the person asked, clearly tired, and definitely not wanting to talk to him. It was a boy; someone Lance undoubtedly recognized. But who was he?

"It's my birthday," he told him, not sure what else to say. He tried filing through his brain, attempting to figure out who this guy was.

He waved his hand in front of Lance's face. "Lance?"

"Who are you?" he asked him; the boy looked shocked.

"It's me? Keith?" he said, like it was obvious. "Look, I don't know what you're doing here, but–" he stopped. "Did you say it was your birthday?"

"Uh... yeah?" Keith. That was definitely familiar.

"Oh my god," he muttered, a wave of realization washing over his face. "Do you, um... do you want to come in?"

He had to go in; something obviously wanted him to be here. Was Keith his soulmate? He had to get to the bottom of it. Also, it was freezing outside, despite it being the middle of summer. "Yeah, sure," he responded. Keith let him inside, closing and locking the door again behind him.

"I'm going to make tea. You want some?" Keith asked him.

He didn't think he was a big tea drinker, but he thought, why not? "Yeah, please." Lance sat down in the living room, and Keith walked over to the kettle to boil the water. "Is anyone else home?" Lance asked.

"Nope, it's just me," he replied. "My dad's away for the weekend, and my brother's at his friend's place." He made his way around the kitchen, grabbing mugs for the two of them.

"Do you know why I'm here, exactly?" He asked, wondering if Keith had figured out the situation already.

"I, uh..." he paused, "I have an idea. Do you know why you're here?"

"I think so." Hunk had said the coordinates were to his soulmate, and Keith was the only one here.

One thing was for certain: Keith was his soulmate.

He knew he liked boys (he knew Hunk, after all), but he never expected this. There was minimal talk until Keith placed the mugs on the coffee table, sitting down next to him.

"So..." he said, feeling awkward, "you're my soulmate then?"

Keith nodded, not looking at Lance. "I guess so." He took a sip of his tea before facing him.

"Is this the part where I kiss you?" he asked, trying to be cool about the situation. Keith let out a small laugh.

"You should at least take me on a date first," he told him. Lance quickly took the hint.

"All right then, Keith. Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked with a smirk, sitting up with confidence.

"I would love that," he replied, holding his hand out. Lance took it, sealing the deal, and all his memories began flooding back

Everything about his parents, siblings, friends. Everything about his school and his house. Everything about Keith. How could he forgotten he had a little thing for him? Not that he ever would've admitted it before this night.

"Were those your memories?" Keith guessed, and he nodded.

He stayed a while longer, finishing his tea and talking with Keith. It was 1:37 when he got up and walked to the front door. Keith leaned against the frame as they said their goodbyes.

"I'll see you next friday, then?" he confirmed, excited, not only to have found his soulmate, but to go on a date with him.

"Yeah, I'll see you then," Keith replied, a soft smile forming on his face. They finished their conversation and Lance walked away; Keith lingered a second longer before closing the front door. The only thing Lance wasn't exited for was the hell his mother was going to give him when he got back.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: thefxndxm-life come yell about lance w me  
> (i hope y'all caught that one keith line lmao)


End file.
